Three Cheers for Tyranny
by Skye Charcol Marie
Summary: A girl just trying to survive in a world that would be better off without her. A group of different OC one-shots. Rating for language and later scenes in chapters.
1. Fumbling Towards Ecstasy

**If you are confused about Malem or any other characters mentioned visit Totalnarutofangirl85 for a description. Thank You! Also, if you want a song to go along with this— since I'm obviously doing it for other fics— listen to Tourniquet by Evanescence.**

Malem's white hair blended with the snow as she lay in frozen forest. Her bare legs were paler than usual, her veins glowing blue through her skin. A snowflake fell gently onto her frosted lips. Her body wasn't warm enough to melt anything anymore. Wind rushed overhead, sending tremors up her body. Before her eyes, Malem could see clouds looming overhead, preparing for another snow fall. Black dots danced before her and nearly consumed her vision. She glanced down at her body. The damage and pain was more intense than she could have ever imagined possible. She wanted to cry. To scream for someone. Anyone. Her chapped lips cracked and bled as she parted them, she inhaled as much air as her crushed lungs would allow, getting ready to call out. She suddenly coughed up a foul tasting liquid in her mouth. She retched and turned her weak head as far as she could and spit the blood out onto the snow, staining the area around her. A silent tear slid down her cheek, then froze.

_I'm going to die here._ Was all she kept thinking. _I'm going to die here._

Like she predicted, snow began to fall heavily. The black dots swarmed her vision and soon there was nothing left to see but a black abyss.

_This is it._

Death had never been an option in her young life, never the less freezing while dying. She cursed herself for being so blind. She couldn't save herself. How could she let this happen to herself?

She couldn't help herself then.

And she can't help herself now.

She opened her eyes for one last glimpse of the world. She saw a large white bird circling overhead and that was her last sight before her eyes slammed shut and she let her numbed body relax.

She thought of all the things she'd miss from this world.

Her sister.

Her brothers.

Her friends.

Then she thought of how the world would be better off without her.

No more destruction.

No more senseless violence.

No more demons.

No more Malem.

No more Malem.

Her heart ached, but she agreed with herself. No more Malem would be best for the world.

She felt her system begin to shut down— her heart slow, her breathing coming up short, her thoughts jumbling up— she embraced this.

There were gusts of wind bearing down on her now. A rhythm of rushing air. _Whoosh. Whoosh. Whoosh._ She felt something land softly in the padded snow, then quick footsteps drawing closer. She instantly felt the warmth of the visitor's body near her shoulder. She heard the treading of another pair of footsteps and felt the warmth on the other side.

She then felt a voice that made her heart sink, "What happened?"

"I don't know. But she's missing half her neck!" the other voice responded. She wanted to laugh out loud.

Leave it to her brother to rescue her. And leave it to her other brother to make it worse.

Pein and Deidara lingered overhead.

"We should get her out of the cold, hm."

"No. We shouldn't."

There was silence between them for several minutes, then Malem could feel herself being lifted, her body instantly feeling warmer. Her neck throbbed and she grimaced in pain.

"I said leave her!" Pein snapped.

"I'm not going to leave her to die here!"

"She's going to die regardless of what you do!"

There were those words again; _Going to die._

More silence, but she still felt herself being moved. She was laid gently down on a soft surface, then a blanket was laid over her freezing body. She peered through the slits of her eyes and saw Deidara's cloak covering her small figure. She saw Pein fuming in the distance and realized she was on one of Deidara's large clay birds.

_She saw a large white bird circling overhead._ She felt like smiling but was too weak.

Malem felt Deidara jump up onto the large bird after her.

"Leave her!" Pein screamed again.

The bird's wings beat faster, drowning out anything else Pein had to say, and soon they were airborne.

Malem shuddered as the wind blew past her face, throwing her bloodied hair wildly in all directions. Her muscles ached and her neck pained her. She wanted to close her eyes and sleep. Make it all go away. But each time she tried, a warm hand slapped her face, knocking daylight back into her eyes. Her eyelids fluttered and she felt nauseous. She felt bile rise in whatever was left of her throat. She felt a hand on her shoulder, rolling her over onto her side so she could vomit the blood over the side. If Malem had any strength or color left in her body, she would have blushed, but she just fell limply back down.

Deidara shuddered at the sight of his sister's condition. She was a mangled heap of flesh—cuts and bruises everywhere. But what really drew his eye was the open gash on her neck. It was like an animal tried to rip off her head. But it wasn't an animal wound. It was made from a weapon. He knew if he waited any longer, the pressure build up on her neck would eventually kill her, and death wasn't that far off. If she lost her head it was all over. Whoever did this knew what they were doing when they attacked her. They knew to go for decapitation.

He ran his hands up and down Malem's frozen shoulders, attempting to keep her warm. If the wound to her neck didn't kill her, the cold surely would. He ducked down closer to her and flew faster, shielding her already numb body from the freezing sting of blowing snow.

The hide-out was in sight and the entrance was open just like he asked. He breezed in and the bird landed slowly on the floor.

Malem saw the lighting change through her eyelids. She wanted to scream as her body was lifted again. Her head rested against her brother's arm and she felt comfortable for once. She felt herself slip in and out of consciousness and was jostled slightly when she slipped in. She instantly felt warm when she was laid on something soft with blankets layered on top of her. She heard feet shuffling and light whispers but nothing understandable. A light was flashed in each of her eyes then vanished leaving white circles blinding her. She felt her boots being pulled of simultaneously, then her dress. The fabric stung all the wounds on her body, making her grimace. A wire was attached to her heart instantly setting off a monitor.

_Beep……………..beep………………….beep. _The rhythm of her heart sang. She knew the rhythm wasn't right, but she also knew there was nothing she could do. It was up to someone else to save her.

There were more voices echoing around the room as more people joined in on the action. Her torso was wrapped and bandaged, an IV was placed in her arm, then something sharp and numbing was injected into her wrist.

"What are you doing?" Deidara spoke.

"If we have to help her, she'll repay us by helping us," Pein snapped.

"So what exactly is that, hm?"

"Melatonin."

"Are you insane?!" Malem's heart leaped when she heard Hidan's voice, she wanted to blush furiously when she heard the flutter of the heart monitor.

Luckily no one noticed.

"Why would you do that? Do you have a death wish?" Hidan said, coming closer.

"Not particularly," Pein responded.

"Then don't put her to sleep, hm!"

"It's a little too late now," Pein retorted.

"You bastard!" Hidan and Deidara said in unison.

"Will everyone just relax…" It was easy to recognize Itachi's calm voice, "Let's just wait and see what happens."

"But she's in no condition to handle the demon's power now." Deidara opposed.

There was silence except for the slow beat of the monitor and her own stuttered breath.

"Let's just see what happens," Itachi repeated.

Malem felt gradually weaker as time passed. All her wounds had been fixed, including the neck wound which had been stitched up miraculously by Kakuzu. But, she had lost too much blood.

She felt the melatonin sinking into her body— loosening muscles, making her drowsy— but also making her heart rate dangerously low.

The heart monitor's rhythm changed. It was slowing.

"She needs adrenaline!" Deidara yelled.

"If we give her adrenaline, her power won't work." Pein said, watching Malem's face- she looked to be on the verge of unconsciousness.

"And if we don't, she's going to die!" Hidan snapped.

More silence.

_Is he going to kill me for that? No. Deidara and Hidan won't let him._

The silence was so loud it hurt.

_Someone say something. Anything. Just say some"—_

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP The heart monitor dragged on.

"Shit!"

"Malem!"

"What happened?"

"Her heart stopped."

"Do something!"

"What?"

The argument continued.

"Move aside," Pein ordered. He made a hand sign and touched a finger to Malem's chest. A shockwave rippled through her body.

No response.

He poked her again. Her body jerked from the shock.

Again no response.

He tried 3 more times with no avail.

"It's over." He finally said.

"No. There has to be something more!"

Pein grabbed his shirt, "Listen! She's dead! It happens and sometimes there's only so much you can do!" He turned to the rest of the group, "Mourn her if you want." He stalked out of the room, all was still except for the slamming of his door and the drone of the still heart monitor.

Itachi came up to her bedside and ran a hand over her fragile face before turning to leave. Most followed suit. Deidara, Sasori, and Hidan were the last. Sasori gripped Deidara's shoulder sympathetically before turning to leave with the rest. Hidan pulled Deidara away from Malem's body and forced him out the door.

Mid-step out of the room, the heart monitor beeped. A single beep that made Hidan turn and stare at Malem's pale face.

"Hey," he began, _beep_, "Hey guys…"

Deidara turned.

_Beep_

Suddenly, before their eyes, Malem thrashed. Her body jerking in all directions. The heart monitor spazed out.

"Hey! Help in here!" Hidan rushed and held down her arm, Deidara instantly holding down the other. Itachi and Pein rushed in seconds later, only to stare in awe at the amazement of her survival. They held her legs.

Malem grit her teeth, her eyes flashed open with a blood red stare. Her tattoo glowed through the bandages. Her muscles strained against the Akatsuki members' grip. She screamed through her teeth, the noise seeming like two separate people instead of just one. Her fingers bent like claws as she forced her muscles to calm down.

"What's happening?" Itachi asked, his voice calm but eyes wide.

"Ass! It's the melatonin!" Hidan shot an evil glare towards Pein who ignored it.

"You put her to sleep, now look what you did, hm!"

"This is exactly what I wanted to happen," He retorted, his eyes not leaving Malem's pain twisted face.

Itachi, Hidan, and Deidara stared at him, "What?"

"You'll see."

They gave him a nervous look then turned to watch the troubled girl.

The heart monitor continued to beep out of control while Malem cried tears of blood, her tattoo spreading up and down half of her body.

"How much longer can she hold up?" Hidan asked.

Deidara shrugged.

Under their touch, they felt Malem grow ice cold. They instinctively pulled away when their hands numbed.

"She's going to freeze to death at this rate." Hidan said, running a frustrated hand through his silver hair.

"How are we supposed to keep her warm if we can't even touch her?" Itachi looked worried.

"Blankets." Pein said, "Retrieve every blanket you can find. Big, small, I don't care. Bring it here."

"Right." Hidan, Itachi and Deidara hurried out of the room.

Pein stood over Malem's body. He ran a hand over her shoulder and shuddered, she was below freezing yet her hair stuck to her sweating face.

"I don't understand!" He hissed, "This should have worked!"

_What should have?_ A raspy voice echoed around the room.

Pein looked around startled, "Who's there?"

_Take a wild guess._

He inhaled sharply, "Caelan."

_Bingo!_ She laughed once then was serious again, _I guess I should thank you for this. You actually had the guts to let me out._

"If I let you out, where are you?"

_Around._

His eyes flickered to the bed and Malem was gone. He circled, looking around the entire room. Nothing.

There was a rush of air by his ear, a light tapping on the floor and a tap on his shoulder that made him jump. He whirled around only to come face to face with the blood red eyes of his half sister's demon.

"Boo." She mocked.

He was still.

"Scared?"

He didn't answer.

She clicked her heels and walked around him, looking him over. He followed her with his eyes.

"Hmm..." She scrutinized him thoroughly.

"What?"

"Oh nothing," She waved off the question, "So, why exactly did you inject Malem with melatonin. If I remember correctly, you knew the consequences." She laughed, "Well, I guess for you the term is 'consequences' but for me it's probably 'freedom.'"

Pein stared at her.

"Well are you going to answer my question or not?!" She snapped, her voice velvety smooth almost hypnotic.

"I-I need your help."

"My help?" Caelan placed her hands on her hips, "I'm listening."

"I need you to catch a Jinchuuriki for me since everyone else has failed."

"My help." She repeated, "It's little Kyuubi you need, am I right." It wasn't a question. She strolled back and forth, "I guess I owe you. On the other hand, why should I take orders from you? On the other hand, fair is fair… on the other hand… I'm a demon. Why _would_ I take orders from you?"

He stared incredulous at her, "But I released you!"

"And for that I thank you." She turned gracefully on her heels to leave.

He grabbed her shoulder. Caelan's red eyes beamed. Several arms of darkness snaked out from beneath her, seizing Pein's arms. They lifted him and threw him effortlessly into the heart monitor. Sparks flew and the machine crashed to the floor along with Pein.

Caelan giggled, "Fun? Isn't it?"

Pein groaned and attempted to stand, "Y-you're insane."

Caelan burst into another set of hysteric giggles but gagged short. Her eyelids flickered and her knees buckled. She was falling.

Hidan was the first to re-enter the room. His lavender eyes widened and he dropped the blankets he was holding to catch the girl at the last second. He gently lifted her, one hand under her knees the other arm wrapped around her shoulders. Her arm fell limply at her side and her head bobbed against his chest.

"What the fuck happened?" He snapped, noticing the destroyed heart monitor.

Deidara and Itachi rushed in with their share of blankets.

"…The demon… put her down! That's the demon!" Pein was babbling now.

Deidara laid the blankets down on the bed and went over to his sister. He lifted her eye lid to check her iris. They were their usual shade of violet and her rin'negan was in place too, "She seems normal."

"But she's still freezing…" Hidan pointed out.

"Bring her here. We brought blankets," Itachi said.

Hidan cringed away with Malem's body, "No way. I want to hold her."

"No. Give my sister back, hm!"

He shook his head stubbornly.

Deidara sighed, frustrated, "Fine. Just don't try anything weird."

Hidan sneered, "You're so funny."

Deidara grimaced.

"Besides," Hidan began, "_My_ body heat could help keep her warm."

"But 15 blankets might work too." Itachi pointed out.

"Or both…" Hidan grinned.

"No." Deidara snapped.

"Aw come one, just this once? For her sake?"

Deidara stared long at hard at his sister's ghostly white face and sighed.

Hidan smiled.

Hidan sat on the mattress and leaned back against the wall, placing Malem limply on his lap. Itachi and Deidara wrapped numerous blankets around the two. Malem's head rested soundly against Hidan's shoulder, her abdomen slowly rising and falling. Hidan tucked her white head under his chin and rested on her. He inhaled her scent— she always smelled like ferns and cherries, nothing else. Even when she was drenched in blood or freezing in the snow, she always smelled the same.

"Remember: nothing weird," Deidara warned.

"Cool down, I got it!" Hidan responded.

"Shh. She's sleeping," Itachi said, helping the stricken Pein to his feet.

Hidan rested his chin back down on the top of her head and sighed happily.

Malem, deep down inside her sleeping, aching body, she knew what was going on. She knew Caelan had won this round. She knew she was surrounded by people who loved and cared for her. She knew she was going to live. To survive. But most importantly she was going to have to be more in touch with her inner self than ever before. Her life depended on it.


	2. Afterglow

**I'm going to make this chapter short; it's mainly the aftermath of Malem's incident and her coping.**

**I don't own any of these characters except Malem. A song for this chapter: Cold (But I'm Still Here) - Evans Blue and Fall to Pieces- Avril Lavigne**

_Recover. A word that is considered easier said than done. Blind. A word of obliviousness; Being able to see, but not seeing. Two words that I've heard being spoken about me in my time of being here. Never fully grasping the fact I survive the ordeal. But I guess we can't always get what we want, our paths are twisted every way and…_ Malem swiped the brushstrokes along the page effortlessly. The ink was drying and the words looked ancient on the fine parchment. She heard footsteps and quickly shoved the paper and quill into her dresser drawer.

Deidara stuck his head through the door, "Feeling any better?"

Malem blinked back thoughts of herself and what she must have looked like, lying there in the snow, dying. She looked up at him, "A little."

"Do you need anything?"

She shook her head.

"You sure? You haven't eaten since you got here, and that was three days ago, hm."

She shook her head again, "Really. I'm not hungry."

"Maybe I'll just bring you something small. For later if you'd like."

She stared down at her hands, "Seriously. I don't want anything."

He grimaced, but let the matter go. He strode into the room and threw his cloak around her shoulders. Her immediate reaction was to hug it close which she did. She crossed her legs, allowing him room to sit on the bed with her.

Malem did not look up. He frowned and ruffled her white hair, "Mal, you're fine. Please don't be like this, hm. Come out of this room please?"

She nodded mindlessly.

"Malem… I'm serious."

Again she nodded.

He clapped his hands together making Malem jump, "Good. Let's go."

To this she looked up, strands of her white hair flying out of her face.

"Come on." He grabbed her frail wrist and tugged her out of bed. She stumbled on her nightshirt, pulling Deidara's cloak behind her. She wrapped it tightly around herself, the collar covering half her face. She barely noticed the cold of the floor against her bare feet.

Outside of the small room there was little commotion. Everything was silent except for a clanking of metal and a ruffling of paper. Malem glanced around her. The metal clanking was Hidan toying with his scythe and the paper was Konan creating yet another crane to add to her pile. She glanced around to see if she could find anyone else. She saw everyone she missed. Everyone. Her bare footsteps echoed in the cavernous hideout, she felt herself grow warm from embarrassment for no reason in particular.

Itachi brushed past, he paused and turned to look down at her. Their gazes met and he gave a small smile, "Finally back on your feet, are you?"

She gave a wary nod, "Mm."

He gave a simple nod, "Well. Good." He walked off down the hallway; she watched him go then gave look toward Deidara with pleading eyes.

"Oh, just go, I'll be here with you. If you feel tired, you can lie down afterwards, hm." He nudged her forward. She felt still too weak to resist so she shifted forward. No one seemed to notice her presence, but the atmosphere grew bitter, making her uneasy. She searched for an explanation to the strange feeling, but found nothing. She simply pulled her cloak tighter around her shoulders and kept walking.

She suddenly felt tired with famine. Had it really been three days since she'd last eaten? Or was it longer? How long was she in the snow for? She exhaled her breath and with it the thoughts of her incident.

She laid herself down on a nearby couch and rested her head on the armrest. Her eyes drooped and eventually fluttered shut.

"She's out of bed!" A voice jolted her awake again. Adrenaline from the scare ricocheted through her body, giving her enough energy to look up. Hidan grinned down at her. The sides of her mouth twitched and she lowered her head back down again. He poked at her calf, indicating her to scoot over, which she complied. He sat down on the other end of the couch and she laid her legs back down on his lap. His warm hand came down on her skin and she shuttered despite herself. Goosebumps rose on her skin and she heard Hidan chuckle, "Feel good?"

She groaned in response and he laughed again, "Is that a no?"

She bent her knees and tucked her hands between her thighs.

"Well, you're still cold. I never thought it was normal for someone to be so cold, ever."

"Thanks." Malem said groggily.

"I mean that in a literal sense. I swear that your temperature was below freezing. I thought I was going to fucking freeze to death."

"You didn't have to hold onto me for so long…" Malem glanced at him; his eyes looked down towards her legs on his lap.

It took him several moments before responding, "You seemed comfortable."

She shrugged, causing her head to throb, she winced, "…Ow…"

He cast her a worried look, "You okay?"

Her hand was on her forehead, "Y-yeah. Just a headache."

"Let me see." He reached for her.

"No," She swatted his hand away, "I don't need your help."

"I just want to see!" He grabbed her wrist.

"I just want you to stop!" She struggled against his grip.

"Relax I just want to help!" He pushed down on her leg. His hand slipped on her skin and he tumbled onto the ground. Still holding onto the poor girl's wrist he brought her down on top of him.

Her head hurt more than ever and she strained her head on his bare chest. Her teeth grinded and she forgot where she was. It was only when Hidan broke the silence did she release her clenched mouth. She blushed intensely when she realized where she was.

"You okay?" He asked, grinning at how they landed together.

She shook her head and flew gracefully off him and dashed to her room, her palm pressed firmly against her temples. She closed the door behind her and braced her back against it, sliding to the floor. She clenched her eyes shut tight and bit her lip, drawing blood.

There was a knock on the door, startling her silence and sending a shock of pain through her, "Malem?"

It was Hidan again.

"Go away." Though she really didn't want him to.

"What the fuck are you doing? I'm sorry okay?"

"Just leave me alone for a while."

"At least tell me what the hell is wrong…" He pressed, jiggling the door knob.

"It's nothing. Just my head," She winced as the lie struck a nerve.

"Please let me in," he begged, "Please?"

She groaned angrily and stood, twisting the door knob. As the door swung open, she felt woozy and felt herself sway sideways. Hidan's features were blurry and she saw flashes of light dance before her.

Hidan instinctively reached out of catch her. He sighed, "She just moves too damn fast for her own good."

Itachi walked behind and paused, "What happened?" He peered over Hidan's shoulder.

"She collapsed."

"Pity."

They both nodded.

Malem's mind clouded with thoughts. In her head she stood on a sheer cliff. The waves beneath her crashed against the rocks. The wind toyed with her hair and caused her eyes to tear up. The grass rolled at her feet and she looked down at herself. She wasn't in the clothes she fainted in. In fact, she wasn't in clothes at all; Just a cloth of silk that covered the necessities of her figure. She twirled, but the cloth never revealed anything. She walked along the very edge of the cliff, the ground soft beneath her pale skin. The sky of her mind was as violet as her eyes and the atmosphere told her it was nighttime. She hugged herself as she walked. _Malem_. The breeze called, rushing through her hair. She stopped, the unwelcoming voice whispered in her ear, _Malem._ The voice sounded to be right next to her. She whirled around and saw her demon's face. The demon cackled and stepped back.

_This is fun, isn't it? Your mind is your own little world._

Malem stared, wide-eyed, it was the only thing she did when she came face to face with Caelan.

_I can tell what you're thinking, Malem. I am you, remember?_ The demon laughed again and Malem realized Caelan was wearing her clothes.

_I know you love him. You know you love him too. Don't deny me, Malem._ The demon saying her name was like a piece of velvet across your ears.

The traumatized girl shook her head. Caelan took a step forward and was instantly in front of Malem again, _You love him. You do. You do. God! You're such a pathetic girl! Get to him! Go, go!_

"You're helping me?" Malem's rich voice finally said.

Caelan rolled her eyes_, it's painful not to._

"How?"

_Wake up, idiot._

"How?" She asked again.

Caelan flicked her forehead and Malem tripped backwards. The edge of the cliff wasn't the first thing she noticed, it was the warm feeling on her back. Like someone was holding her up. But she was still falling. Falling to the treacherous rocks below.

Malem's eyelids flew open and she let out a gasp. She was breathing hard and she looked around her. She wasn't in her own bed, but someone else's. The room was empty and she was alone in the dark. She used some chakra from her fingertip to light a candle on the nightstand beside her. With the room illuminated she could see a small, un-kept room. Blood pentacles were all over the walls and floor and by the door she spotted a three sickle scythe. Hidan's room.

The doorknob turned and she twisted her wrist. An unexplainable draft entered the room and blew the candle out. She lay back down and faked her unconsciousness.

"Hello?" Came Hidan's familiar whisper, "You awake yet?"

She didn't reply. _You love him_. Caelan's words echoed in her mind. Her heart raced.

"I guess not." Hidan sighed; the door opened more, light flooding her face. Footsteps drew closer and with each closing step, Malem's heart skipped a beat. _You love him._

Malem bit her lip, she couldn't hide this forever, she shifted and rolled onto her other shoulder.

Hidan stopped, "Are you up?"

She bit down harder on her lip, "Mhm."

"Great. You've been out for about 2 days!"

2 days? But she wasn't in her world for more than 30 minutes.

Hidan sat down on the mattress beside her. Her thigh brushing against his hip.

"We already ate, but if you want anything…"

She shook her head.

"Do you want _anything_?"

_You want him. Tell him, dammit!!_ Caelan screamed.

She shook her head again.

"Sure." He stood to leave.

She felt her heart sink as he left for the door.

_You just blew it!_

Malem felt tears well up in her eyes.

_Fix things! Do it!_

She blinked back the oncoming tears of failure and sat up, "Hidan?"

"Hm?"

"Um, there actually is something that I wouldn't mind…"

He turned to look at her with his piercing eyes that made her choke on her words, "What?"

She waved for him to come closer. He came back over and leaned down to hear her. Before she could get cold feet, she pushed herself closer until their lips met. It was like magic. Her arms slid up around his neck and his around her small waist.

_That's my girl! _Caelan chuckled.

Everything fell into place. She fit perfectly against him as he held her close. They were like a puzzle with a missing piece, the piece being the courage to return to herself and melt the winter in her veins. But as her blood felt hot and warm as it pulsed through her veins, they both knew that so long as the winter burned away, the long awaited warmth of summer blooms.

**Crappy ending? Yes? No? Review please!**


End file.
